The Pantheon Wars: Episode 01
by Eugena
Summary: Four years after BSSMSS a new threat arrives to the galaxy. Only Pluto, her servants, Taiki, the Jupitarian Senshi and the mysterious Ananke dare oppose it. Ami's life and her future with Taiki hangs in the balance of this epic conclusion.
1. Beloved Obsession

A/N: I wrote this incomplete story a few years ago. If you like it, I may continue it. Please R&R.

~ Eugena

Disclaimers: Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mercury, Taiki, Seiya, Yaten and Princess Fireball ©1992 Toei, Kodansha, and Naoko Takeuchi. Titan Kitsune (Pewter Fox) was based off of a character of the same name created by Naoko Takeuchi.

**The Pantheon Wars**

By Eugena

Rated: T

Four years after BSSMSS a new threat arrives to the galaxy. Only Pluto, her servants, Taiki, the Jupitarian Senshi and the mysterious Ananke dare oppose it. Ami's life and her future with Taiki hangs in the balance of this epic conclusion.

**Episode One: Enemy Revealed**

****

**Chapter One:**

**Beloved Obsession**

A day did not pass when he did not think of her, the shy girl he had fallen instantly for. Yet she was far away, on that Blue Planet, Earth.

He had scolded Seiya while they were there over his obsessive crush on the immature blond, Usagi. He was too proud to admit that he, too, understood.. If only Yaten heard his thoughts. He was the most celibate there and the only one completely devoted to their Princess. He wondered if she thought of him. He admired her ambition and intellectual strength most of all; she was cunning. It was this skill that allowed her to win the video game tournament. He presented the award to her and hear her blessed words, "we need to talk." How he wished that they really had, but Usagi was once again the topic of discussion. If they only had one moment truly together...

But his co-host was attacked. The enemy had failed, and she turned into a Phage. His selfish pride, his desire to prove a point kept him from helping her. He dared not imagine what could have happened between them had he done so.

"Ami," he whispered into the depths of space.

Seiya rescued her. She probably feels more for Seiya than she ever could for him. After all, at least he showed that she mattered.

He knew he had to leave soon, long before Seiya or Yaten got an idea of his beloved obsession. He had already asked Fireball, and she agreed: there is only one thing that I can do. They lived in two different solar systems; they could only be together in one. He must profess his love for her now, before anyone else did. Even if she refused, he might not return. He would remain content near her.


	2. The End of Loneliness

Disclaimers, etc: see chapter one

**Neo Pluto**

By Eugena

**Chapter Two: Hopes Best Left Forgotten**

Sometime before or during the Silver Millennium Era

Seven years after her claim to the throne, she discovered the ache within her womb. As she was sworn to protect space and time, she knew a lonely life was ahead of her. Very few knew of her existence, and, in a few millennia, she wondered if they would still remember? Those who knew of her were too busy to acknowledge her, and she was not allowed even a small companion. The world was her stage, as she was allotted the entirety of it to view, but not to interact.

She yearned for a husband, and then maybe the children they would have. All of these things were simple to ask, but seemed impossible for her. She knew she could not leave her position and knew then that she would have no husband. Who would want to live in this deserted place with here, to give up his freedom for their happiness?

She left the memory of her hopes fade away, and she did not dwell on them for a long time to come.


	3. Fear and Terror

Disclaimers, etc: see chapter one

**The Pantheon Wars: Episode One**

By Eugena

**Chapter Three:**

**Fear and Terror**

That night passed on, and Ami called Chris. He wasn't home, but she left a message on his answering machine.

"Chris," she began, shaken, "you've always been good to me. And I will remember you for that. But someone from my past has come back. Someone whom I loved very much. Someone who I didn't think I'd ever see again, because," she paused, wording her explanation in a way that would not betray their past Senshi identities, "I didn't know that he was still alive. Please try and understand. I understand if you are going to be mad at me and don't want to see me again, but I'll always be here for you."

Taiki let out the breath he was holding when she hung up. He didn't realize all she was ready to sacrifice for him.

"I wasn't lying to him, Taiki. I do love you, but as Senshi we could have never been together."

"We don't have to be Senshi. Together is all that I want."

He held her close and began singing a new song for her.

"Sorry to interrupt," a feminine voice said after a few minutes, "but I am afraid that girl is taken!"

Taiki and Ami turned around and in the doorway stood two foreign Senshi. They both possesed fiery red-orange hair. The female that had interrupted them was wearing an outfit much like Sailor Mars, but had orange bows. Her male counterpart was slightly taller than her and was dressed completely in red.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves," the female began, "I am Deimos, the descending satellite of Mars."

"And I am Phobos, Deimos's loyal companion." He looked at Taiki and shouted, "Feared War Cry!"

A blast of orange-red light threw Taiki to the ground. Ami ran to him and Deimos shouted, "Terrible War..."

Phobos added, "Fearful Symmetry!"

The Senshi explained places and Phobos finished, "Strike!"

Phobos glowed orange as did the new force field that was forming around Ami. She could no longer move.

"I thought you were the Senshi of Mars," she gasped.

"We are," her attackers answered her.

"Then why are you attacking me?"

"Hermes didn't it that you broke up with him," Phobos answered.

"Hermes? Chris?"

"He knew the transition from Roman Pantheonic Rule to Grecian would be tough, so he came to you in human form first."

"He is your leader?"

"Technically," Deimos answered, "we are ruled by Ares, but Hermes needed a little help. Come along now, Princess Mercury. Your king is waiting."

When they had gone, a figure dressed in white with long, flowing white hair slowly faded into view near Taiki.


	4. Title Sequence

Disclaimers, etc: see chapter one

**The Pantheon Wars**

By Eugena

_Notes: Regular font is what words would appear. Italic indicates a description of the action or characters on the screen._

**PROPOSED TITLE SEQUENCE:**

Life goes on.

_Ami & Taiki_

Still threats remain.

_Deimos and Phobos capture Ami_

We won't give up until they're gone.

There are still soldiers willing to fight for this universe.

_Pluto_

Four years have passed since the great battle, and the others sleep.

But we remain.

_Lethe & Charon_

It won't be easy

_Lethe v. Phobos_

But we will try

_Charon v. Deimos_

We won't give up

_Ami captured by Hermes_

_Haides looks into an orb and sees Pluto_

_Styx and Harpy stand back-to-back_

"The Pantheon Wars"

_Faded picture of Taiki and Ami on their wedding day_

_Pluto holding Time Staff_

_Ananke_

_Titan Kitsune_

_Jupitarian Senshi_

_Haides looking menacing_


	5. The Plutonian Senshi

Disclaimers, etc: see chapter one

**The Pantheon Wars: Episode One**

By Eugena

**Chapter Four:**

**The Plutonian Senshi**

Pluto paced furiously around her throne room. Her two closest attendants, Charon and Lethe looked on.

"Why wasn't I aware of this disturbance? Why?"

A white light glowed and appeared in front of her. The woman materialized.

"Ananke. . ."

"I prevented you from seeing, Persephone. These events were necessary to happen." She looked down at the unconscious body of Taiki.

Pluto snapped her fingers and a Harpy (looking very much like Lead Crow) appeared before her. The Harpy took the body of Taiki away to begin to dress his wounds.

"You were angered at me for confining Neptune and Uranus?"

"No," she said softly, "they deserve their punishment. The killed their own blood. They are lucky that the Furies didn't get to them before you.

"Taiki is to marry Ami, but before this is to happen the prolonged conflict between the Pantheons must be settled. It is for someone's benefit."

"Who? One of us?"

"Yes, but I will not elaborate."

"Since you know of fate, what I am I destined to do. Saturn is sleeping, and the other Senshi—"

"There will be no other Senshi, at least not those that you have heard of. I have assigned the Jupitarian Satellites to you."

"Why me then?"

"Pluto, you always bait me to tell you all the answers. What would you like to hear? You already know that whoever holds the keys to The Underworld is the most powerful Senshi in the Universe."

"Who exactly of the Grecian Pantheon is here?"

"Hermes. He plans to unify the powers of Mercury before laying claim to it."

"Like the ancient kings who married within families."

"Yes, but that is only Hermes's plan. Ares does not concur. Eos has come to claim Venus. Ancestor Rhea expects the entire solar system to fall to them. And," she paused, "Haides is also with them."

"Haides?"

"Yes, and he has brought Styx."

Pluto looked back to her Harpy, who was kneeling over Taiki.

"Asphodel," she whispered then stood up, "Mistress, it is done."

She nodded to dismiss her, and the Harpy carried Taiki off to watch over him in the Land of Asphodel.

Ananke took a curt bow and faded away.

"I am certain," she addressed her attendants, "that their headquarters are on Earth. Hermes had been with Mercury for four months, in the country called America. But I must stay to watch over the Time Gate."

"We will go to Earth on your behalf," Charon declared.

"Yes," she nodded, "But you are much more powerful than our other allies. But you will not go alone."

Persephone whistled.

A ghostly figure with nine silver tails approached them.

"It's a Kitsune!" Charon exlaimed.

"Not just any Kitsune. This one is the Keeper of the Myths. Rise, Titan Kitsune!"

The silver-grey fox morphed quikly into a feminine humanoid figure, keeping only one tail and her narrow silver-white ears. Her skin was still a titanium silver or pewter grey. She donned a black body suite, and a stone-grey sword was strapped to her back. Her long brown hair and blue eyes stuck awe and fear into those who dared look upon her.

"Senshi of Pluto, I am your guide. The Keeper of all Myhology: Titan Kitsune. But for simplicity, you may call me Sailor Pewter Fox."


End file.
